The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant of hybrid origin known as Sedum ‘Eline’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Eline’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Eline’, as a chance seedling in a garden in Oudeschip, The Netherlands in 2009. The parentage is unknown, however there were plants of Sedum hybrid cultivars ‘Karl Funkelstein’, ‘Matrona’, and ‘Purple Emperor’, and S. telephium ‘Atropurpureum’ (all un-patented), and unnamed plants of S. telephium subsp. ruprechtii growing in the same garden and are possible parents.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in September of 2009 in Oudeschip, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by cuttings has determined the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.